Routine
by Kei Jones
Summary: As a general rule I hate routines; or rather being stuck in a routine with the never ending predictability of life. Jacob finds himself stuck in a routine with his beta. What happens when that routine is broken? Blackwater one-shot.


Routine

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the Twilight characters. There's no need to keep rubbing it in my face. If I did I wouldn't be having the 'why do the Cullens have blood on ice in the freezer' conversation with my sister. o_O? ....-__-; Wish I knew how to make a lightbulb with characters.**

* * *

As a general rule I hate routines; or rather being stuck in a routine with the never ending predictability of life. Skipping class is done to break my routine. Cracking jokes in class is another way of me breaking routine. Routines are boring which is why I try to switch up the schedule and the patrolling paths; why patrol the same path over and over again? Just one of my many beefs with Sam, if you must know. And yet, I find myself stuck in a routine with Leah. She calls it a regiment, as if changing the word will take away the monotony of the situation.

Her _regiment_ includes getting up and seeing the 'boys', which include Seth, Embry, Quil, myself and the cubs, all off to school, then running around the Cullens' and Makah, seeing said boys back home and then sitting in my room whilst I do my homework and she sits playing her DS; oddly enough a gift from Jasper. She's there to make sure I do all of my homework, I know, and very rarely does she offer me any help. I have to call her name multiples times to pull her attention away from 'Professor Layton and the Curious Village' which seems to become her whole focus in life.

Have you tried doing Trigonometry while having to hear 'the good' Professor's assistant, Luke, say, 'I've got it, Professor' in his gay, high-seriously-needs-to-drop-his-balls-pitched voice? Alright, so that's being mean and I have nothing against the Professor or Luke but Leah just seems to enjoy the gratification of hearing her own success when she solves a puzzle. But then to hear her mumble to herself as she's trying to reason out a riddle which wouldn't be a big deal if I didn't have heightened hearing and can hear every syllable she mumbles. Or having to watch her nibble on the end of her stylus whilst in deep thought? She even rips out pieces of papers out of my notebook so that she can have sketch paper to work on. This doesn't seem like such a big deal to most people but I'm the anal type of person who HATES seeing the frayed end of papers in my notebook.

Yet, I never complain. I just take a couple of deep breaths, finish my homework and then sit trying to clean up my spiral notebooks. I've teased her about 'not having anything better to do' with her time then hang out with a high school senior 3-yrs her junior. Leah only calmly looked at me and we continued our walk to my house and go through the 'regiment'. I was surprised that she didn't say anything but rather she seemed thoughtful and left same as usual. I didn't think much else about it as she was there to walk us all to school. She even ran by the school when I was supposed to paying attention during history class. However, after school was over…she wasn't there. I shrugged it off thinking that maybe she was tied up with Alice as her latest Barbie doll. And so I waited just like the rest of the overgrown kids that we are. After 30 minutes Sam showed up and we all greeted him half-heartedly because we were all waiting on Leah to arrive as if she was our mom.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Sam asks giving me, Seth, Embry and Quil odd looks.

"Waiting on Leah." I answer with shrug looking past him expecting to see her come walking down the street at any moment.

"She's not coming." Sam stated and then turning his attention to the cubs telling them all to head on home. With this info Sam is greeted with the usual childish 'ah, man' and 'really?' and my very masculine but no less immature.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Why would Leah not come get us as usual? Had something happened to her? Did she leave? Did _he_ let her leave without informing me?

"Leah sent me to get the cubs from school." Sam states defensively.

"She, she didn't say anything about us?" Seth asks meekly feeling embarrassed the moment the words pass his lips. Here we are a gang of guys the shortest at 5'10" waiting on Leah like little kids. Sam only shrugs his shoulders and heads off with the cubs. She kept this up for a whole week; just making sure that none of us skipped school that day and making sure we were still there around lunch time. Turns out she was hanging out with some old friends from Makah. I'll admit I was pissed when I realized that a good portion of them were guys; mainly Richard, the Makah Chief's son.

After some pleading and whining from the cubs (I may have encouraged _some_ of the begging) she came back to her usual regiment. She even came back to sitting in my room playing Professor Layton. Although she was really ticked off that I had solved some of the puzzles during her absence. I'll admit it is a fun and challenging game; and understand why Leah would reset her puzzle after getting clues – those coins are important! But she was sitting struggling with another puzzle and I was more focused on her than my homework anyway. I decided I'd help my Beta out which in boys' terms mean I'm going to solve it for her and show how great I am for doing it. So I got up and sat on the bed snatching the game out of her hands.

"Jake, give it back." Leah demanded as I snatched the stylus from her as well.

"I'm going to help." I plainly stated as she jumped to her knees reaching over me trying to take the game back.

"I don't need _your_ help." She states with a frown that looks more like a pout as I stick my arm out to keep the game out of her reach. It quickly becomes a game of keep-away where I continue telling her 'I know what I'm doing' and her 'I don't care. I know what _I'm _doing'. One thing led to another and before I know it we're wrestling on my bed and both tumble off. I'm laughing finding it hilarious how Leah keeps reaching but can't seem to catch it and suddenly become aware of her presence. I'm on my back with Leah straddling me our faces only inches apart. I just remember noticing how soft and warm her hazel-colored eyes looked, the softness of her forearm against mine and how kiss-able her lips looked this close up. I don't remember who made the first move (most likely me) but our lips connect and kissing Leah is unlike any other kiss I've had before. Somewhere in the back of my mind was a little voice telling me that this was suicide and no-good would come of this except that maybe, just maybe it'll only take me a week to heal – that is if she didn't kill me. Instead of listening to the voice I did the exact opposite and ran my hand up her arm, across her shoulder and finally wrapping it around the back of her neck to prolong it.

I was even bold enough to raise my knee underneath her forcing her closer to me (and keep in mind she's straddling me already so…yea, oh yea). The kiss deepens as the DS is long forgotten and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer wanting to feel all of her. Eventually, we pull apart for air and I feel both of our hearts hammering. Our eyes lock and I swallow feeling my Adam's apple bob as she bites her bottom lip; I love watching her do that. "That's really not helping if you want me to _not_ kiss you again." I whisper to her running a hand through her hair.

"I think you need to finish your homework." Leah states and moves to get off me. My hands immediately shoot to the small of her back holding her in place. She looks at me and I find myself at a loss of words. I look into her eyes and, surprisingly, do not find any anger.

"Can, can we finish kissing after I'm done?" I ask hopefully. She laughed at me and quickly kissed my lips answering my question.

That was three-weeks ago and here we are back in our routine – er regiment. I'm sitting at my desk trying to solve this damn puzzle before you get back from the bathroom. You come in see me playing and snatch the game away from me. I chuckle with a shrug because obviously I'm caught and grab you by the waist pulling you back towards me. You straddle my lap, wrapping your arms around my neck and smile at me. I softly kiss your lips and lifting up your shirt lightly touch your sides with my fingertips; I love the softness of your skin. Our kiss quickly deepens as I take my time exploring your mouth and you moan softly from my attention. Suddenly a throat is cleared, we slowly pull apart reluctantly and I allow my head to roll back and see Billy standing in my doorway smirking at us while shaking his head. "Homework first." Billy states as I turn to look back at you rolling my eyes. You return my smile while licking and biting your bottom lip; that only makes me want to kiss you more.

"Yes, sir." We both call as we hear Billy's chair roll away and just because you're a tease like that; you raise your leg and proceed to bring up and around my head but I stop your leg. I take a moment to appreciate the position of your leg resting between my head and shoulder.

"Jacob, don't make me come back in there." Billy threatens and I turn towards the door.

"LEAH'S TEASING ME!" I shout out as if that'll make everything better.

"Leah, don't tease the boy."

"Snitch." Leah mumbles playfully getting off my lap and pushing me for good measure. I watch with a sigh as she sits back down on my bed and starts up her regiment in trying to solve the puzzle while I turn to my history. As a general rule I hate routines; or rather being stuck in a routine with the never ending predictability of life. However, you are that one exception to the rule.

* * *

A/N: Well this thought hit me day before yesterday at work and I started typing it up. Figured it been a while since I added to the 'Let's Make the World a Better Place' for our Blackwater love. So there you go Luci!! So I'm going through my 3rd day of Twitter withdrawal...AND I HATE IT!! I got on last night for like 10 mins and apparently there was an auction, I guess for a date with our fave Naughty wolves. Which, honestly, is only 2 Jake and Quil but then a fight broke out between Jake and Quil. o.O? Which led me to question WHAT IN SAM ULEY'S MUFFIN HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE???!! So, uh, yeah...I really REALLY want to know what I've missed. Yet, at the same time I think I might be easing back in to re-capture my soul. So...do I storm the castle walls to boldly save my soul but then only to throw it back out to something Twilight/The Rock/Exercising/Guitar Hero/Wii etc etc etc related...or just go back with my tail between my legs where I love chattin' away? Hmmm...???


End file.
